1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a course creation support apparatus, a computer readable storage medium, a course creation support method, and a course creation support system that support creation of a course.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disclosed technique is known as a conventional course creation support apparatus (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-120740). According to this technique, a program is executed on a personal computer to provide a habitual course generation module, an information acquisition module, a course search module, and a display generation module. Then, based on state information and environment information acquired by the information acquisition module, the habitual course generation module generates a habitual course for a user based on a predetermined rule. When the information acquisition module acquires the user's request, the course search module searches for one of the jogging courses stored in a jogging course database which best approximates a habitual course. The display generation module generates and presents an image displaying the searched-for jogging course to the user. Thus, the user can acquire the jogging course approximating the user's routine jogging.